


【中译】Made For The Journey

by Xuxie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 丑蝠, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxie/pseuds/Xuxie
Summary: 超人倒下之时，世界并未终结。虽然一小部分死去了，所有的一切都改变了，但生命得以顽强延续。布鲁斯在美国社会的残骸上谨慎地前行。他不顾一切地想要回到哥谭，将所有那些他的生活遗存的碎片拼接起来。途中，他捡了个大累赘。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【中译】Made For The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Merixcil：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil  
> 原贴：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
> 
> 龟速渣译，墙裂建议看同名原文。  
> 大概率以后还会修补发布的译文。  
> 请求一切指正和修改意见（鞠躬）

# 壹

在字母S中可以找到辛辣的讽刺感。布鲁斯到处都能看到这样的字迹，被潦草地画在废弃的汽车旅馆的角落，被喷绘在高大的廉租公寓的墙上。这些旅馆和公寓已经废弃了，不过话又说回来，其它地方也是如此。能在这里生存下来的人少得可怜，这在弑神的问题上是个致命的估算失误。

多年前，克拉克曾向布鲁斯解释他胸前标志的含义。他说，它代表希望，也是家族的标志——一些在彼时看来稀疏平常、容易理解的概念。在大多数人眼中，它长得像个字母；在知情人眼中，它始终有更深的意味。这些人的家乡被烧毁，变成了废墟。他们将克拉克的标志画在这片废墟上，却不了解这符号的含义。因此，他们画出的东西看起来总是像字母S。

布鲁斯在一个广告牌旁驻足。这块曾经宣传超级美白牙膏的广告牌，如今却在宣传希望。这种不和谐荒谬得近乎可笑，人们用那些提醒着他们超人已经倒下的字符图绘这世界。这是病态虚无的荒诞行径。

如果方向感可信（那是绝对的），他已经离哥谭市很近了。道路两旁通往大都会的指示牌已颇为常见，他路过的上一个牌子表明那座城市就在东方两百英里处。正常情况下那于他而言不过是三天的步行，但正常情况已经是过去时了。 

他考虑过前往大都会，毕竟先去大都会再穿越海湾回到哥谭要快得多。但反复思索后，布鲁斯不得不承认，关于超人故乡的传闻太过骇人听闻，反复听说的糟糕故事也不太可能是虚假的。况且，即使能找到船，那段划船距离也够长的，于他而言犹是如此。 

前方有两个人影靠近了。布鲁斯责备自己没有早点发觉，但这会儿回避已经太迟了。何况，道路两旁无疑藏着很多他们的同伙，一旦被发现就没有回头路了。 

他们中的一位挥舞着棒球棒，另一位把手深深插在口袋里。无疑，他们还藏有另一样武器。人们何等轻易地诉诸暴力，令布鲁斯感到厌恶。尤其是他们还厚颜无耻地将克拉克的希望标志铺满他们的家园。他本来对他们有所期许。他想念这符号背后的乐观主义。他相信，只要人们相信希望，相信自己能成为好人，便能成为截然不同的人。克拉克、迪克、戴安娜和他的父母曾经做到这一点。布鲁斯所能做的，最多，就是看看吉姆•戈登并提醒自己：不是每个人的骨子里都藏着恶劣的东西。 

这些人名以过去时态浮现在他的脑海中。他讨厌这样。他回到哥谭是为了拯救它，而不是给它唱挽歌。 

“面具不错！”其中一人喊到。现在他们离得很近了，布鲁斯能辨别出二人都是女性。她们脸上挂着一模一样的微笑，那笑容仿佛在尖叫着“故作不感冒”。自从布鲁斯越过边境回到美国，他遇到的每个准成年人都带有同样的神情。 

那些人看了眼头罩，便以为他是想唬人。他们的想法没错，但几乎没人认为他是真正的蝙蝠侠。人们认为他是冒充者，他也没怎么纠正。这么想对所有人而言都更安全。 

布鲁斯让他的声音和面部表情尽可能地保持中立。“只是路过。” 

“是吗？可巧，这小镇收过路费。” 

“我身上一点钱都没有。” 

“钱？”拿着棒球棒的女孩讥讽地一笑。她是两人中更高、更瘦的那个，一头脏兮兮的金发扎成了马尾辫。“这可真稀罕。你是傻子，还是外星人几小时前刚把你扔下来？” 

“我不想惹麻烦。”布鲁斯朝俩女孩的身后瞥了一眼，制定着能尽量减少伤亡的撤离策略。 

手插在口袋里的女孩在长长的黑色刘海下方飞快地一笑，“我们也不想。那么，既然我们都达成共识了，不如你把背包扔过来，咱们就扯平了？” 

布鲁斯非常愿意体谅这群在灾变中存活下来、在困境中自谋生计的孩子，但他并不打算交出背包。他也非常乐意同她们分享水和食物，但任何人都不该看到他的抓钩枪、剩下的几个蝙蝠镖和他从最后一套蝙蝠装中救出的损毁了一部分的护手。 

他挤出紧张的笑容。“别这样，女士们。我确信咱们能商定个更合理的价格。” 

“没戏！”口袋咧嘴一笑，“要么交包，要么交命。” 

“我不会交出这个包的。” 

口袋掏出把蝴蝶刀，猛地向布鲁斯的头部掷出，比一般的街头黑帮成员的移动速度快得多。在这千钧一发之际，他躲闪开了。等他恢复过来，棒球棒和口袋都向他扑过来。 

正如布鲁斯怀疑的那样，棒球棒发出了一个暗号，人影便从路边的隐蔽角落涌出。这些人看起来都不超过二十五岁，其中大多数看起来像青少年。 

他趁口袋攻击前捡起地上的刀子，但这么做却让他的右半边身子暴露在攻击范围内。他的肋骨受到了棒球棒的重击，但这远不足以粉碎他的骨头。想到这群孩子在这儿生存，为保存性命搏斗，却没有像样的武器，他感到很沮丧。他一把抓住球棒，将它从她手中夺走，拿棒子敲了下她的脑袋，让她接下来的十分钟在睡眠中度过。 

其他孩子挥舞着劣质武器聚拢到布鲁斯身边。看到他挥舞着球棒，其中一些孩子停下脚步思考，但大多数孩子因为太过饥饿而没有察觉到他是个威胁。口袋抓住他的右臂，如野狗般咆哮。事实证明，她的抓握力恰好足以造成麻烦。她用牙齿咬住他衬衫袖子下边裸露的皮肤，咬到出血。他试图把她甩掉，但她抓得太紧了，他无法同时应付她和逼近的的人群。 

一个辨别不出性别的小东西攥着碎玻璃瓶冲上前，猛地朝他的腿砍去。布鲁斯横跨一步闪开，用球棒猛击，打中那孩子的手，把武器打飞了。他透过木棒感到骨头断裂的震颤，轻微皱了下眉头。那孩子向后倒去，痛苦地尖叫着。 

折断的手起到了杀一儆百的作用，袭击者的数量迅速地减少了。但仍有几个勇士甘愿冒险，只要口袋还在咬他。他们抓住布鲁斯的腿，拼命地试图用那些无法造成严重伤害的武器在他身上留下伤痕。他把他们踢开，他们又不断回来，固执难缠。 

可悲的是，如果他们真的想要他的背包，他本可以轻松地做个适当的干扰罩。尽管他领养了不少孩子，布鲁斯从不把自己视为特别爱为人父母的人，直到如今，他走在路上，希望自己可以同这些下层社会的街头帮派成员坐在一起，教他们必须的生存之道。这样的打斗让他能够很好的评估一个孩子的水平，他可以为他们制定一整套训练计划。 

这会儿可不是考虑组建罗宾军队的时候。布鲁斯向后退，退到支撑布告牌的其中一个柱子旁。他挥舞球棒，挥出一个大弧度，用错误的那端击中两个孩子，迫使他们后退，在第三个孩子太阳穴上重重地一击，使他们不省人事地倒在地上。他哼了一声，高高地抬起右臂，把口袋从地上拉起来，然后把胳臂往后一摔，使其碰到柱子冰冷的金属。他尝试了几次，当他找到正确的角度抓着她时，她一下子变得软弱无力。随着她的倒下，围在他脚边的其他孩子不假思索地退却了。 

布鲁斯小心地将口袋放在柏油路上，把她伸展开，摆成利于康复的姿势。他对棒球棒和其他被敲昏的孩子做了同样的事，接着从包里翻出一个装满水的水壶和几罐花生酱。他将这些为他们继续生存提供的捐赠品摆在他们三个中间。 

最后，布鲁斯拿出藏在后边口袋里的蝴蝶刀，摆在口袋的脸旁。对于“球棒”而言很不幸的是，球棒的价值太高，他不能抛掉。在这个对手以野孩子为主的世界，他需要尽可能多的非致命武器。 

这是以他现有的资源所能做到的极致了，这已经远远超过任何其他人会做的。布鲁斯转身继续走进小镇。沙沙声伴随着他，那是看不见的细小身体在矮树丛中移动发出的声音。他不认为他们在那事发生后会再次袭击他。当战利品不值得付出生命的代价时，他们便退缩了，和瑟琳娜一样。 

他希望瑟琳娜还活着。他由衷希望哥谭市能活下去，不受周围发生的大规模灭绝事件的伤害。但布鲁斯知道他不该要求太多。他所能期望的最好结果，便是辐射造成的疾病杀死了一部分超级恶棍的精锐小队。 

大笑声从远方传来，布鲁斯不确定那太过微弱的声音是不是他想象出来的。 

笑声在远方响起，太过微弱让布鲁斯不能百分之百确定那不是来自他的想象。那声音尖利而冰冷，让他感到不适，唤起了他对那些战斗的记忆——那些纵横跨越了整座城市，却不曾离开摩天大楼屋顶的战斗。芭芭拉曾尝试对他做心理分析，在她花了一周时间在哥谭大学图书馆搜罗创伤受害者的相关信息之后。她向他解释了触媒，而他穷尽所能的忽略了她。但布鲁斯知道笑声已经不可挽回的将他彻底摧毁。 

笑声在远处传来，足够微弱以至于布鲁斯不能完全确定这不是他的想象。那里又高又冷，让他紧张不安，唤起了他对战斗的记忆，战斗跨越了城市的长度和宽度，却从未离开过摩天大楼屋顶的范围。芭芭拉曾经试图对他进行心理分析，在高谭大学图书馆搜索了一周有关创伤受害者的信息之后。她已经解释了触发事件，而布鲁斯已经竭尽所能地拒绝她，但是布鲁斯知道笑声已经不可挽回地毁掉了他。

布鲁斯边走边估量着孩子们给他造成的零星的伤害。他前臂的咬伤在流血，但不严重。其中一道带刺的铁丝造成的划痕刚刚穿透真皮层，在他的左腿上。就他的评估而言，没有哪个算得上严重。不过，他或许应该尽快清理伤口。

他不得不假设他不会被路过的任何一家人欢迎，因此他继续前行，一直走到住宅区之外。这里的建筑群没有那么统一一致了，但这座城镇还不够大，没有真正意义上的城镇中心。这里有一个颜色暗淡的迷你购物中心，其中有用的东西在很久之前就被洗劫一空了；还有几个贩卖果蔬和报刊的街头小店、一个酒吧和一所学校。一切看起来都仿佛在炸弹爆炸的很久之前便缺乏维护、破败不堪了。

从告示牌算起，布鲁斯已经走过十个街区，但他确信自己仍在被跟踪。他尽可能地制造更多噪音，假装咳嗽、脚重重踏在柏油路上，但这些都没能吓退跟踪者。他紧握着球棒——两个月前一个不超过十岁的小男孩拿剁肉刀袭击了他，在他小腿肚上留下了一道严重的伤疤——他不想重蹈覆辙。

“我不想伤害你，但我会那么做的。”布鲁斯高声说。灌木丛兴奋地沙沙作响，再一次地，布鲁斯可以发誓他在风中捕捉到一股笑声。

隔着几个街区，便能看到教堂的尖顶。一旦发现它，布鲁斯便确定了他的目的地。教堂总是安全的。有些人说这是因为教堂阴森恐怖的气息，另一些人不愿冒险触犯全能的主。在所有这些发生之后，人们对教堂还饱有如此崇高的敬意。这有些讽刺，但布鲁斯很受用/对布鲁斯很适用。他不在乎传说中的幽灵，而鉴于他已经何等地背弃了宗教信仰/教义，他确信进入废弃的神圣建筑/圣殿/圣堂是他犯过的最轻微的罪过。

哥谭市的教堂是由一波又一波的意大利和爱尔兰移民建造的，这就保证了它们中的每一个都遵从罗马天主教，无论在理论本源上还是在实际运作中。他父母经常前往的圣公会教堂也不例外，雕刻华丽精致，天花板很高。他推想这些特征是天主教堂的建筑规范。而新英格兰教堂的建筑风格纯粹朴素，拥有干净利落的白色线条和四四方方的小厅堂。布鲁斯觉得他喜欢这种风格。

教堂的墙壁上画满了符号S，颜料的黑与红同石膏的白形成鲜明对比。布鲁斯扫视教堂，从大门看到庭院。他让自己的耳朵和眼睛都保持警惕，试图弄清周围的枝叶间是否藏着什么。有园丁打理时，这地方看起来肯定相当不错，但如今所有植物都有点生长过度了。显而易见的，落叶自从秋天便再也没有被扫过了，加之以涂鸦，让这地方看起来破旧不堪。

鸟儿在教堂庭院中的什么地方引吭高歌，这是个令人欢迎的新奇事儿。动物的死亡数量似乎和人类一样多，而植物却未受影响地存活了下来。布鲁斯怀疑这是东海岸的特例，艾薇将她的伸得那么远、扎得那么深，以至于她的孩子们永远不会受到伤害，即使是强大到能够摧毁神明的力量也无法伤害到它们。

布鲁斯满意地发现，没有人藏在树丛中，等待着突然跳出来伏击他。于是，他猛地关上门，走进教堂的庭院。朝着大门走去时，他看到了它。走在公路上是看不到它的，但往里走了几米，又转换了视角，使得它的轮廓显现出来。那是个绝对不可能是字母S的东西，潦草地画在建筑的东翼。它本身没什么特别的，有很多地方到处都是帮派标志和原创画作。但作为这个地方唯一一个不是（画得不太标准的）超人标志的涂鸦，它却格外突出。布鲁斯毫不犹豫地离开小径，以便更好地观察它。

走到近前，他才看清那是什么的东西。它盘踞在建筑物凹凸不平的外轮廓上，只有在最佳角度看，才不会失真。起初，它看起来像颜色过分鲜亮的阴影线/杂乱无章的交叉线条，上边有一些半圆形图案；后来，它看起来像棵树，不过画得很烂。距离它大约三米时，布鲁斯的头转到了正确角度，弯弯曲曲的线条连接到一起，形成完整的画面。这是件精美的艺术品，每一笔都恰到好处。以喷绘的标准来看，它的细致程度相当惊人。注视着它，布鲁斯感到手脚冰凉。

在他靠近之前，我们还不清楚它应该是什么。它围绕着建筑物的轮廓，以这样一种方式，从其他任何角度观看，而不是完美的角度扭曲图像。首先，它看起来像是一个半圆形下面过于热情的交叉线，然后又像一棵画得很糟糕的树。布鲁斯在大约三米远的地方，他扭转他的头到正确的角度，俯冲线接触锯齿状的边缘，形成一个完整的画面。这是一件精美的艺术品，每一笔都精确到它需要的地方，而且用喷雾罐完成的工作的细节水平相当惊人。布鲁斯的血液凝固了。抬头看？

那是个宫廷弄臣，很像那几套他母亲留下的旧扑克中，小丑牌上的插画。如今，人们管大小王缺失的扑克牌叫“哥谭牌”，但凡有自尊心的哥谭人都不会玩带小丑的扑克。

若没有来自外部的恶作剧（？），一副牌该有五十二张。布鲁斯宽慰自己，弄臣可能是个逃跑的哥谭人画的，这人决心用自己所能想到的最糟糕的形象在世间留下痕迹。这人选择画个小丑，嘴巴大张着，尖帽子下边坠着铃铛。他的城市中的人们经常忘记外边的世界也知晓他们的灾祸。他们认为，光临海岸这边儿的每一位超级坏蛋都是哥谭的私事。

布鲁斯努力将其合理化，列举出所有可能原因来解释为什么会有人把这张精细无比的图像画在这里。它所处的位置使得它在习于观察细节的人看来非常显眼。它看起来像新画的，但当他走向前去触摸时，却发现油漆是干的。

在什么地方，有某个家伙在朝他大笑。布鲁斯期望这只是他的脑袋在作怪。他由来路返回，来到教堂门前。那是个沉重的橡木门，仿佛从里边锁死了。

一年的时间远不足以使钢铁锈化、损坏，像布鲁斯这般强壮的人也很可能无法将门踹开。布鲁斯思索着这个问题，如何在不用到螺栓剪或钢锯的情况下进入教堂。最终，他决心用铁手套，期盼着他对门栓的推断是错误的。

防护手套上的开锁工具是为市中央的锁设计的，但教堂大门的锁孔比它们大很多。布鲁斯发疯似的换钥匙，却都落空了。如果试完所有的钥匙仍打不开门，布鲁斯不知道还能做什么。

他鼓捣了十分钟，才出现转折。钢铁摩擦的声响起初是令人安心的。可之后布鲁斯却意识到，那声响是从门的另一边传来的，并非他撬锁的功劳。他后退了几步，抵抗着想要藏进灌木丛中的冲动。灌木悉悉索索地低语，说黑暗的地方才是夜行生物的安居之所。但布鲁斯举起拳头准备好打上一架，如果占领教堂的人对他有敌意的话。

门猛得打开了，一位老妇人出现在门后。她比布鲁斯矮一头，灰发紧紧地盘在脑后，尖锐的目光钻进他的头骨。/目光尖锐，仿佛可以钻进他的头骨里。她穿着曾经很光鲜的牧师助理的长袍，将黄铜十字架举过头顶，就好像那是把大砍刀。

他们虎视眈眈地瞪着彼此，估量着对方。布鲁斯不是很担心她会伤害他，但他有兴趣看看她是否会尝试。

“你当自己是什么人？”女人厉声道。她的口音让布鲁斯想起自己在中美洲火山带艰难前行的那个月。

他眨了眨眼，“这不是很明显吗?”

女人干巴巴的大笑，握在十字架上的手指收紧了。“你指望我相信你是蝙蝠侠？”

“您有权利相信您愿意相信的事情。”

“我有这个权利，并且我会行使它。你想要什么？”

布鲁斯松开一只拳头，指了指他撕破的牛仔裤上的血迹和手臂上的咬痕。“被街头帮派袭击了。我想找个安全的地方清理一下。如果您允许我在您的处所待几个小时，我保证日落前离开，不再打扰您。”

女人眯起眼睛，“你这一身伤都是孩子给的？”

“他们人挺多的。”

“哦，是吗？那你杀人了吗？”

“没有，”布鲁斯朝平放在门廊的棒球棒点了点头，“但我迫不得已敲昏了几个。”

静默降临。女人上上下下地打量着布鲁斯，神情专注，就好像裁缝在估量客户的身材。确信了布鲁斯没有在诓骗她，她满意地放下十字架，一脚踢开门，挥手示意布鲁斯进屋，并伸出一只手准备同他握手。

“卡米拉，”她说道。

“托马斯。”布鲁斯以第一个出现在脑海中的名字作答。

“看来咱们遇着个无神论者，”卡米拉没有微笑。“行吧，我告诉你，托马斯蝙蝠侠先生：你得进门来，脱掉裤子，让我把你打理好。接下来，你得在这儿睡一晚，明天一早再上路，听明白了吗？”

“我真的用不着留下——”

“听明白了吗？”

卡米拉的眼神严厉而坚定，让布鲁斯想起他母亲短暂雇佣的、教他弹钢琴的那位女士。她圈了布鲁斯几个小时，直到他的手指能够令她满意地跟上范例，完成相对简单的音阶和琶音和弦练习。在不需要的康复上浪费时间，是他最不需要做的事了。但另一个选项意味着失去一个成年人的陪伴，还是他这一个多月以来遇到的第一个。

布鲁斯点点头，卡米拉发出气恼的声音表示默许，然后站到一边让他进入教堂。


End file.
